Talk:The Hollywood Walk of Fame
Does he qualify for the connections list? So, in late 2011, John Lasseter received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. But to be included in the connections on this page the person has to have "worked with the Muppets and the Jim Henson Company over the years" I know that Lasseter worked on the Luxo Jr. shorts for Sesame Street, and at the time, The Jim Henson Company still owned the Sesame Muppets, so does that count? does he qualify to be added to the connections here?--Gonzofan 18:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but it's not because of who owned the Muppets at the time. Our definition of "direct connections" is anyone who actually worked on a Muppet project, Sesame Street, guest spot, Dinosaurs voice-overs, etc., as opposed to merely referenced or a post-sale Henson project (the one-page stuff like Dinosaur Train). It just takes too long to explain every condition for connections on each page, so the wording varies. Directing, animating, or starring in an insert for Sesame Street counts (doing the same for Jim Henson's Possibility Shop doesn't). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks.--Gonzofan 19:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Location Links I noticed that the links to a map of the location of each star point to the German version of Google Maps (maps.google.de) with the language set to German. Since this is an English-language site, does anyone care if I replace the links with ones pointing to maps.google.com and the language set to English? Oldiesmann 18:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Haha! No, please go ahead. I didn't realize they were country specific when I set them. — Julian (talk) 19:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sweetums I know it's not, by far, that terribly bad looking theme park walk-around Sweetums that appeared here today, but he doesn't appear to be the regular puppet from The Muppets either. Something looks slightly off to me; maybe something about his eyes? Did they build a new, much better walk-around, use an alternate puppet (surely they must have more than one), or am I just imagining? — Julian (talk) 22:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Judging from all of the photos that I have seen, (and the video) to me it seems like the "real" puppet version of him. It looks just like the puppet that was at The Muppets World Premiere. I assumed that it was just the actual Muppet from The Muppets Studio. So, I guess its possible that its an alternate puppet. And it certainly looks better than the walk-around (and moving mouth) version used at Muppet*Vision 3D. So, that's just my take on it.Gonzofan 02:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe it's an alternate public appearances version. Maybe it's not. Thanks for your input! :) — Julian (talk) 10:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) When? The article says that Kermit got his star in 2002. When did Big Bird and Jim each get theirs? Even a decade would be helpful. I want to add it to this Sesame Street award page on Wikipedia. -- Zanimum 16:11, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to e-mail their official site. I'll see if I get a response. -- Ken (talk) 05:05, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, from wandering around other pages on the wiki, I found that Big Bird got his in 1994, and Jim got his in 1991. Hope this helps. -- Ken (talk) 06:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) 2008 inductees I wasn't sure if these celebs should be put on the page yet since they don't technically have stars yet, but the 2008 Walk of Fame inductees have been announced. People with Muppet connections include Charles Durning, William H. Macy, Ben Kingsley, Robert Downey Jr., Tim Burton, and Harry Shearer.— Joe (talk) 13:34, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Johnny Grant Johnny Grant, the honorary mayor of Hollywood, died yesterday, and I noticed that his name isn't on this page. Since he hosted the ceremonies whenever somebody got a star, should he get his own page? -- Ken (talk) 06:39, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Off to bed, but I don't think so. Presiding over the ceremonies doesn't quite sound like a justifiable Muppet connection, even if he was there when the Henson family was and they brought in Kermit. If that's him in the photo, and I think it is, it's worth a caption and a sentence or two about who he was and what he did, but not a separate page, I think. It sort of touches on a more general issue concerning Category:Celebrities, in dealing with borderline cases (in terms of "interaction" with Muppets, and in some cases, in terms of celebrity). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:06, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, I think that's a bit of a stretch. —Scott (talk) 04:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I kind of thought he was not exactly a celebrity as far as we're concerned, but I wasn't quite sure where or how to work him into the Walk of Fame page. To those of us out here in LA, his death was huge, and we got it all over the local news and papers for the last few days, but then again, we saw him all the time for years at events all over Hollywood and LA, and star ceremonies and parades, and all kinds of stuff. But I guess that he's not really a celebrity to the rest of the country. By the way, that is his picture by Kermit. So you're right, he's not a celebrity like a movie star who was on The Muppet Show, but I'll try to do a little something with this page. -- Ken (talk) 05:46, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That sounds ideal. On other pages, we usually try to include some historical context, as well as the Muppet relevance, so a short paragraph, maybe right before the long connections list, would be interesting and helpful. As stands, I wouldn't have even known who the guy in the photograph is, so I think this is a good compromise, providing some background info for the casual reader, and clearly tied to the Muppet topic; whereas a stand-alone page could just be confusing. I may bring this up as a larger topic in a few days when I have time; there's pages like Alyson Stoner which seem thin to me (it's not clear from the text whether she even interacted with the Muppets, but was just in a show which they appeared on, in which case one could make pages for everyone on The West Wing who was in a given episode, and then there's celebrity heavy events and specials where the Muppets just popped up briefly, and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:03, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, I added a little bit, but now that I think of it, it doesn't really feel right to launch into a bio about him, since this is about the Muppets' stars. I'll have to do a little more research about the ceremony itself, because I'd like to pin down all of the actual dates, and maybe find some more pictures, and detail who was at all 3 ceremonies. Oh, and Andrew, if you don't know who Johnny Grant was, he had a long career in radio and television, but nothing really stood out until he started doing these ceremonies and other public appearances. He also did a lot of overseas shows for the troops with Bob Hope, which I didn't know! -- Ken (talk) 06:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I know who he was. I'd read obits and tributes to him before it was brought up. I just wouldn't have known it was him in the photo. So I think a short paragraph *specifically* about Grant's involvement in the ceremony traditionally and the ceremony in general, and a note about his "Honorary Mayor of Hollywood" status, is worthwhile, as opposed to a full bio (Wikipedia has an article on him, and this is one of those cases where an outside link is justified and preferable). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:46, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for the ideas. I'll have to get to the library tomorrow and read all of the LA Times articles I missed this week. -- Ken (talk) 06:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Article title Shouldn't the article be named "Hollywood Walk of Fame"? Also, a more minor note but perhaps the text should read "Muppets" with a star on the Walk of Fame include...